


your kiss might kill me

by perilousgard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, they would be the most awkward boyfriends and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousgard/pseuds/perilousgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama does not realize how innocent Hinata is until they start kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your kiss might kill me

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written fic in at least six months but my friend and i were talking about kagehina sexytimes and then this happened. i love these dorks a lot and i hope it shows.
> 
> the title comes from the song hands down by dashboard confessional.

The first time Kageyama and Hinata kissed, Hinata ran to the bathroom immediately afterward and threw up.

Honestly, the fact that he hadn’t expected Kageyama to be offended astounded him. What kind of person puked after they were kissed?

“It wasn’t you!” Hinata sputtered later, when Kageyama was still doing his best to ignore him. “It was - y-you made me so nervous! When I get nervous my stomach twists up and then I get sick and - “

“If kissing makes you that nervous, I won’t do it again,” the taller boy snapped, wishing his ears didn’t feel quite so hot. He couldn’t seem to stop blushing around Hinata lately; he thought kissing might be a way to cure it, but that had made it ten times worse.

“A-ah….you mean...ever?” asked Hinata, in such a small, anxious voice that Kageyama had to bite his lip. Even when he was pissed off with him, the little shrimp could be so cute. It was absolutely infuriating.

“No, not ever!” Kageyama snarled, his anger getting the best of him. He turned away before he could see the completely broken expression on Hinata’s face.

-

They kissed again two days later, in the locker room after practice.

“This is a bad idea,” Kageyama grumbled against Hinata’s lips, fingers gripping the front of his t-shirt. It was soaked with sweat. Actually, they both smelled gross. It probably would have been better to wait until after they showered to pounce.

“Why?” Hinata mumbled back, seemingly at a loss for what to do with his hands. They trailed from the back of Kageyama’s neck to his waist and back around to his arms before finally settling on his wrists, which he held in a vice-like grip. Every time he moved his hands, shivers shot down Kageyama’s spine.

“Someone could come in here,” he replied after a time, moving his mouth away to mutter the words against Hinata’s cheek. His skin was so soft, and warm. “And we both stink.”

“Why does that matter?” Hinata asked, his body pressing up against Kageyama’s chest. “I mean, the stinky part, I guess I understand, but we’re just kissing. People do that all the time.”

Kageyama stared at him. Was he that dense? Or was he just completely innocent?

“You’re an idiot,” he sighed, instead of answering the question. He stepped away from Hinata’s warmth and turned toward the showers, slinging his towel over his shoulder.

“I am not! What did I say? Kageyamaaaa, you didn’t answer my question!”

-

Daichi caught them a few weeks later under a tree on school property. Though he wore a very peculiar expression on his face for several minutes, he seemed to be fine with the situation.

“Just don’t let it interfere with volleyball, and I don’t care what you do,” he said. “I don’t want this to jeopardize how well you work together.”

“It won’t!” said Kageyama and Hinata together, with fierce expressions on their faces. That was the first thing Kageyama had said after they first kissed. If we’re gonna keep doing this, it absolutely CAN’T get in the way of practice. Volleyball is more important!

Daichi then admitted that he had seen it coming, which made Hinata squawk and Kageyama’s ears turn red again.

After the rest of the team found out, they began to relax around one another, though they decided to keep the kissing to a minimum when they were at school. They would save it for the walks home together, just before they had to part, and Kageyama would savor the taste and feeling of Hinata’s mouth as he walked in the opposite direction. But as the months went on and things didn’t change, he started to realize something.

Maybe Hinata really was as innocent as he first thought.

He really hoped it wasn’t true. There was no way he was giving a sex ed lesson to Hinata Shoyo. But if it was true...their relationship would never go anywhere.

And Kageyama really wanted it to.

-

They spent most Sunday afternoons doing homework together at Hinata’s house. During the hour in which his parents left to pick up Natsu from swim practice, they usually abandoned their homework in favor of more physical activities.

Kageyama had his hands bunched in Hinata’s shirt and was about to pull it over his head when Hinata abruptly broke their kiss and asked him what he was doing.

Caught off guard, Kageyama stuttered and blushed. “W-what does it look like, stupid?”

“Don’t take my shirt off! It’s cold in here!”

Kageyama could feel a headache coming on. “Oi, Hinata...are you an idiot or something?”

“Stop calling me names! You’re so mean.”

The taller boy sighed, exasperated. “You know how we’ve been doing this stuff for weeks and weeks now?”

“What, you mean, kissing?”

“Yes.”

“What about it?”

“What do you think comes next?”

Hinata blinked owlishly at him. “Next?”

“Yeah. I mean, you don’t think a relationship is just kissing, do you?”

“Well, what else is it?” Hinata frowned for a moment, thinking. Then his eyes widened and his face went bright red. “You mean marriage?! I can’t marry you, Kageyama!”

“No, you dumbass, not marriage! Ugh!” Sitting up again, Kageyama gathered his schoolbooks and shoved them into his messenger bag. “Forget it. I’m not explaining it to you.”

Hinata caught his sleeve. “But I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Ask your mother then!” Pulling away, Kageyama stormed from the room, though he ended up backtracking a few minutes later to get his coat and mutter that he would see Hinata at practice tomorrow.

-

The next day, Hinata seemed to be in a daze. He wouldn’t even look Kageyama in the eye, even at practice, and all their tosses were awful. In fact, Hinata played most of the practice game like a beached whale. Daichi looked back and forth between them and frowned.

“What’s the matter with you?” Kageyama finally snapped, beyond irritated. They hadn’t played like this since the very beginning of the school year, and he still shuddered to remember those days. “You look like you have a concussion!”

“It’s not that,” Hinata said, his voice so soft that Kageyama almost missed the words.

“What is it then?!”

Hinata took a deep breath. He glanced left, then right. Then he took slow, halting steps over to where the other boy stood, seething.

“I talked to my mom,” he whispered behind his hand.

Kageyama blinked. “You what?”

“I talked to my mom,” Hinata repeated. “About the. The thing. That thing that people do besides kissing.”

“Is that all?” Kageyama said, flustered. They were still in the middle of practice, and the whole team was looking at them. “It’s perfectly normal. You don’t have to act dumb about it.”

Hinata nodded slowly. “Are you sure? You’re not worried?”

“Worried about what?”

“It’s dangerous.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrow. “What?”

“I don’t want to get you pregnant, Kageyama!”

The only person close enough to hear the whispered conversation was Tanaka, and he was laughing far too much to explain why Kageyama was ten shades of red and trying to pelt Hinata with a volleyball, shrieking “THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS, DUMBASS!” They decided to end practice early, and make up for it later in the week.

They really didn’t want to know, anyway.


End file.
